Home
by melissaadams22
Summary: Henry & Will are home and glad to be there and the lady waiting is glad they are there too.


Title: Home

Synopsis: Henry & Will are home and glad to be there and the lady waiting is glad they are there too.

Co-Author: N/A (not applicable)

Pairing: Magnus, Foss & Zimmerman

Rating: G

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season 3 episode Animus

Author's Notes: A scene like this was missing from the episode and it was gnawing at me so I decided to put it in, at least so my brain would stop pestering me. LOL :D :)

::Sanctuary::

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

::Old City, Washington::

The two men walked side by side both happy and sort of 'wary' at the same time, not just from the long flight of course but by the fact that Helen Magnus was less than thrilled; at least that was the impression they'd gotten yesterday when they'd finally gotten the Lycan or HAP as Henry called them people settled enough that they could sit at the UK facility for a few minutes for a tele-conference. Both men knew they'd screwed up even though they were proud of what they'd accomplished and they knew she was too but still they had gone outside protocol and taking some 'foolish' risks, Declan had understood and consoled them but they both knew it wasn't the end of it.

Just then rounding the corner Nikola Tesla came and stopped short, "Well, well if the kiddies haven't returned to the next. You should know what is the term, mommy bear is less than thrilled."

"Hey, shut up" Foss insisted, "We rescued and entire place full of HAPs and..."

Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Henry hey it's ok, why don't you go ahead I'll be right there" seeing him nod a bit? "Is Magnus in her office."

"I believe she is downstairs in the infirmary young man waiting on the two of you" the ex-vampire insisted.

Will gave a nod for his friend to go ahead and waited until he knew he had to be out of earshot glaring at the genius before him, "Listen Tesla" stepping closer to him, "You know I don't particularly like you. Magnus puts up with you, she's got some history with you I get that...I do but you are a royal pain in the ass and this mission was hard on Henry so dump on me all you want but cut him some slack."

Tesla merely smirked, "A little protective of wolf boy are you? Are you and he..."

"Oh please" the man snapped, "You know just because history painted you as an ass doesn't mean you have to constantly prove to everyone they're right" and he moved off.

With a chuckle to himself, "Yes but it is all so much fun" shaking his head turning to go the other way. "HELEN WANTED TO SEE YOU AS SOON AS YOU GOT IN JUST SO YOU KNOW...don't say I didn't warn you" when the man didn't holler back.

As the elevator desceneded into the bowels of the Sanctuary Henry Foss knew just where he'd find his 'mom' and she probably was pissed but if anyone would understand why he'd done what he did it would be her, well ok maybe Ash would have understood it a little better but that wasn't possible anymore and Helen was going to run a close second. He knew any anger she had to have was going to be born out of worry for him therefore he wasn't planning on taking any of it personally; she would be thrilled with the job they'd done on a deeper level and he knew that...after all she'd rescued him, taught him that he wasn't a monster that he thought he was as a foundling, that his people weren't a monster and he'd shared that knowledge with those folks back in England.

::Infirmary::

::Level Four::

Standing at the doorway he watched her silently for a long moment, sitting on that stool typing at the computer screen on some type of DNA something or other it looked like then tipping her head to write in a file. Over her outfit, which he wasn't sure which one it was other than it had to be a skirt since he didn't see a long dress hem or pants on, the woman's dark hair cascaded down her back over the white lab coat that she took to wearing when in the labs and not in a rush.

Patienly putting down the pen she was writing with and with a bit of a flourish Helen Magnus turned then, her eyes focusing on who she knew was there and offered him a soft smile despite how she felt as the head of the facility and the network. She'd just gotten off a longer call with Declan, he'd brought her up to speed on things and she him in exchange but this still had to be dealt with but perhaps a little later. Carefully standing up she crossed to him, the light skirt she wore with the dark blouse stopped in front of him, "Henry, are you all right?"

Quickly he nodded, "Yeah...yeah I'm good, just tired from all the travelin', you know those overseas flights even on private planes."

"Indeed I do and we have much to discuss but first" she lifted her arms and opened them wide.

His legs moved before his mind even had a chance to catch up, his head on her shoulder as he felt the strong, sure, safe arms enveloping him, "There's a whole facility full of em Doc, they're just like me and..."

Gently Helen held her 'son' tightly rubbing his back , "Shhh...it's ok I know, I know Henry. And we'll help them, they'll be just fine I promise" she reassured him. "You did a very good job, really. They have a chance for a life now...thanks to you."

For almost a good three or four minutes they stood there, a few tears sliding down the man's face unseen onto the woman's shoulder and he suspected that she knew they were there but didn't draw attention to it, "I'm...sorry we...didn't tell you...first Doc" the man whispered, barely whispered.

With a soft nod she held him a little tighter, "I know...and we'll discuss that later, but for now why don't you go change and I'll make sure you're ok before you go get some rest?"

Pulling back a bit that wasn't really news to Foss, despite the fact it had happened days ago and that the UK staff had made sure they were fine and patched them up this was their 'mom' really and she wasn't going to just trust someone else; she never did. His eyes moved to hers a moment and instead of anger or confusion he saw what he expected to see as she softly cupped one cheek, understanding and love, "Yes ma'am" was all he said.

"Good lad" and gave him a nod and a smile. "Go change" she insisted and softly stepped aside to let him go past her toward the connecting bathroom, a gown waiting on him in there. "Henry" the older woman said turning before he closed the door, "I am glad you found what you were looking for, eventually I knew you would."

That made him smile just a bit, "Thanks Doc, I love ya."

"I love you too" her grin clear then. "Now hurry up, you know how I abhor being kept waiting" and saw the door close with a soft chuckle from him and that made her smile.

::Hallway/Elevator/Stairs::

Leaning back against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed for a split second before the covered cuts across his upper chest and sort of his shoulder started to hurt William Zimmerman quickly dropped his arms with a sigh. He'd given Henry and Magnus about an hour and she'd likely already have the other man either in bed or on his way unless she'd insisted he stay in the infirmary overnight but he doubted that, they both knew they all rested better in their own beds whenever possible but she'd likely be checking on him throughout the night...probably both of them truth be told. He knew that he'd strictly violated policy not filling her in or aborting the mission when they'd gotten cut off and then the whole EM pulse situation that Declan had learned about but this was important to Henry and in a way it was a chance for him to validate himself that he was on his way back after this whole entire Bertha/Kali situation, after all that wasn't all that long ago and he'd had a rough time of it since then so he wanted to be sure he could handle it. There were a 'hiccups' but overall things went as well as they could, though truthfully he hadn't expected to really find much less a whole group of HAPs being drugged into submission at a private psyche facility in the English countryside.

::Infirmary::

::Level Four::

He'd always expected that Helen Magnus preferred this level infirmary when dealing with family and the very reason was staring him in the face, unlike the main or larger infirmaries this was more like a lab or private recovery area. It was much smaller, private, more intimate just giving enough room for some equipment, a small counter/desk area, cupboards and a gurney for a single patient. Unless there was more than one of them injured she always seemed to treat 'family' here and that's what they were, as crazy as he'd ever known but still family and that made him smile.

Sitting on the stool reviewing something on the computer the woman felt his eyes on her and inside she found it amusing that both he and Henry had stopped at the doorway content to watch her. After only a moment allowing him that indulgence Helen turned on the stool studying her protege quickly with a practiced eye, it seemed the young man was as well as possible and she'd reviewed the files from Declan's medical staff about any injuries...the truth was Will was getting injured these last several weeks far too much for her liking but it was hardly his fault. "Will" her voice stated, finally breaking the ice.

That made his legs move and the young man nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to give you a little time with Henry before I came down..I wasn't duckin' honest. Is he all right?"

"Overall yes" Helen responded, her hands sliding into her lab coat pockets as she stood up lightly pushing them out from her sides. "I've sent him to rest, overseas flights are hardly pleasant even in this day and age and I doubt he slept much in the air as I suspect you did not either."

~So Magnus~ her young protege thought and nodded, "Not much know. Listen Magnus I'm sorry, I violated policy and I know that but truthfully I ran into Henry by accident and he seemed so interested. We really didn't think anything would come of it then things happened so fast and..."

Her hand raised a moment, "Will it's all right. I do understand your motivations and Henry's desire over the years to find more of his kind, believe me. If I had not been so involved in that city with Nikola I likely would have seen what was going on but you did and you acted, which is what I want you do though perhaps in the future we could work on informing me a little more so we can try and minimize trauma and injuries all right?"

Will nodded quickly, "Yeah I know the proper thing to do when I lost communication with you was for Henry and me to pull out and go back to the UK facility then home but like I said..."

"Things happened face" the woman finished for him as she came closer. "I know, as the head of the network and of this facility I am going to have to officially discuss this with you both but I'm mostly greatful you are both still alive, from the reports I read and what Henry just told me things got quite complicated. Are you all right?"

Appreciating her words he nodded, "Yeah basically. The chest hurts a bit, you know healing wounds and stuff like that."

Helen nodded, "We'll see what we can do about that" reaching out and brushed her fingers softly through the man's hair, her eyes meeting his. "I'm glad you're all right Will, go change and I'll be right with you. I just want to shut this door to give us some privacy."

The gesture meant a lot to him and he smiled, "Yeah sure, but I'm ok."

That made her chuckle a bit dropping her hand and sliding it back into her pocket, "Oh if I had a penny for everytime someone told me that" making him smile, that little impish grin of his and she inclined her head back a bit and to the side. "Go, change" the order clear.

"Yeah sure" sliding past her but he stopped. "Magnus" seeing her turn her head, "I'm glad we're home."

She smiled, a real smile and nodded, "As am I Will, as am I believe me" and leaned out softly kissing his cheek as she would a son. "Go on" was her order again seeing him smile this time and moving on, hearing the bathroom door close a moment later. "Family" taking a big breath, "They are a pesky bunch."


End file.
